conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Elane
Elane is a fictional language created by Jessie M. Strickland. Phonology Consonants : Vowels : Diphthongs : Prosody and Accent Heavy and light syllables A syllable is light if: :* It ends with a short vowel. This includes rising diphthongs that ends in a short vowel A syllable is heavy if: * It contains with a long vowel :* It contains a falling diphthong :* It contains a long rising diphthong :* It ends with a consonant A syllable is super heavy if : : :* A closed syllable containing a long vowel followed by one consonant. :* A closed syllable containing a vowel of any length followed by two consonants. :: For syllable boundaries at the middle of a word, a good rule of thumb is that if a vowel is followed by two consonants, the first consonant is at the end of a syllable and thus the syllable is heavy. For this purpose: ::* Digraphs, such as rh, gh count as a single consonant. ::* A double consonant (e.g. rr, ss) counts as two consonants : Phonotactics Syllable structure The maximum possible syllable structure in Elane is CCCVːCC.1 Permitted onsets A syllable may begin with a single consonant, or a permitted cluster. Known permitted clusters consist of an oral stop followed by either a liquid, or a sibilant. Permitted nuclei A nucleus may be a short vowel, a long vowel, or a diphthong. Permitted codas Any consonant may appear as a geminate, except for the palatals1 (ñ''', '''j) Word-initially A word may begin with the following: . a vowel . a single consonant . a consonant cluster that is permitted: . stop + liquid . fricative + approximant . nasal + stop . = Word-final consonants * Only /t, s, n, r, l, k,h,z,m/ Word-medial consonant clusters * The following clusters are not possible in Elane. ** any exceeding 3 consonants (except in loan words) ** stop + nasal ** labial stop + non-labial stop ** nasal + non-homorganic obstruent (except /nh/) ** liquid + liquid Vowel phonotacticsedit Vowel phonotactics are as follows.16 Word-final and word-initial vowels * Any of the vowels can be found in this position. Vowel sequences * Double/long vowels ** Palatal resonants The palatal resonant, ñ''' has a particularly limited distribution: * It may not double.1 * They depalatalize before '''i, or any consonant except for j'. ** Likewise, 'ñ ɲ becomes n, however this is not consistently reflected in the transcription system: the sound may be written either n''' or '''ñ, but either way it is pronounced n. Nouns Noun cases Nominative - " the man" Accusative - " the man" Dative - "the man" Genitive - "my man" "of the man" Allative - "towards the man" Ablative - "from the man" Essive - " sad" "i am a man" Locative - " in the house" " out of the house" "onto of the house" Instrumental - "with the knife" Comitative - " with my mom" Vocative - " O' lord hear me" Gender Lunar - ends in a vowel. mostly people and nocturnal animals Solar - ends in s. mostly occupations and diurnal animals. Terrestrial - ends in n. mostly foods, plants and metals. Aquatic - ends in r. mostly bodies of water and liquids. Number Singular - one of something. Dual - two of something. Plural - three or more of something. Paucal - a few of something. Collective - all of something. Noun Declension Verbs Tense ~ Aspect Aorist - i eat. Present - i am eating. Past - i ate. future - i will eat. perfect - i have eaten. pluperfect - i had eaten. imperfect - i was eating. habitual - i used to eat. preterite - i ate all the time. Mood Infinitive - the dictionary form of a verb. " to walk" Imperitive - the command form of a verb." Walk!" Referential - the story form of a verb. " I heard that he walked." Subjunctive - the uncertain form of a verb. " i could run" " i wish i could run" Voice Active - to act. Passive - to be acted upon. Number Singular - Dual - Plural - Person 1st - " I" 2nd - " you " 3rd - " he/she/it" zero - " a person"